


i love you (yet you're my worst nightmare)

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: A little gory but i put the warning on, Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, Tokyo Ghoul AU, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul AUYukwon is a ghoul, and Minhyuk is his enemy, as well as his fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for not updating anything in the past week or so. I've been really busy with exams and preparing to be alone for a week as my parents are going on a vacation (without me :"c)
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to a con on Saturday (March 25th in case you cant read calenders) and I'm going as Kaneki! C: so to get in TG mood, heres this drabble.
> 
> And sorry for rambling, enjoy the fic <33
> 
> And if you didnt, thats okay too

Yukwon didn't want things to come to this, he was absolutely paranoid about an event like this, but he was beyond surprised Minhyuk took it to this level. Here he was, bleeding out on the pavement as a Dove loomed over him, but this Dove looked down emotionlessly, but Yukwon could read eyes of remorse.

Minhyuk was the love of Yukwon's life, and he knew Minhyuk's occupation, he was scared, but the tight bond they created kept him close.

Yes, Kim Yukwon is a ghoul, he isn't really proud of it either.

Yukwon is more scared of humans than they are of him, he's afraid of being hunted down and killed because of the freakish body he was born with. He was especially scared of Minhyuk, his boyfriend, his companion for almost 4 years now. Hell, they're even engaged.

The fact Minhyuk would kill his fiancé, even if he is a monster, hurts more than the brutal pain he just brought down upon Yukwon. The poor ghoul couldn't move it hurt so much, he wants to beg for mercy, yet he knows Minhyuk won't let him survive, even though they've made so many lovely memories together - Minhyuk won't let him make more.

"Yukwon, I can't believe you lied to me this entire time." The Dove remained calm when saying such things, it's like he wasn't angry, nor sad about his lover being the enemy. It was devoid of any emotion.

"I only lied to keep both of us happy, I knew you wouldn't love me back if I said who I truly was, and you would kill me, just like right now." Yukwon broke out into tears, he really loved the human and wanted to protect him from other ghouls preying on him. "I'm not going to plead to be spared, but please just listen." He never broke eye contact with the human, his red eyes meeting Minhyuk's beautiful, dark brown eyes.

"I love you, and I was also terrified of you, I lied so we wouldn't be in this situation, but I didn't lie about my feelings. I was just so scared that you would hate me and leave me heartbroken and dying, like right now." Yukwon choked out sobs as he tried to lift himself off the ground to get a better look at Minhyuk. But he only opened up the wounds even more and let out a cry of pain. "You're my worst fear, Minhyuk, and now you're making me live a nightmare I always have. I'm going to stop talking now, but just know, ghouls have feelings too." Yukwon closed his eyes and waited for Minhyuk to make a move, he braced himself for extreme pain.

Minhyuk tensed up at the other's words, his expression breaking into guilt, he was killing his fiancé, he was hurting him. He dropped his weapon and collapsed to his knees to reach down to Yukwon, this boy was a ghoul, but he also seemed too human to be a monster. He ran his hand through the blonde boy's hair gently and whispered apologies to his lover.

Minhyuk took home a bloodied and bruised Yukwon that night, letting the poor boy recover from the beating he was put through the night before. He watched Yukwon sleep ever so soundly on the bed after patching up his wounds, Minhyuk knew he would regenerate, but he didn't want him bleeding all over the bed.

Still, Minhyuk was at a loss for words, his question on why Yukwon never ate with him was answered, and why he left at night sometimes was answered as well. Yukwon is a ghoul, but he's the prettiest and sweetest ghoul he's ever met. He thought about what life would be like if he killed Yukwon back in that alleyway, how he wouldn't come home to a lovely smile and a tight hug anymore. He would miss that a lot, actually.

Minhyuk waited by the other's side patiently, he watched every little detail in the situation. Like the rise and fall of his chest, the light snoring (Minhyuk admitted, it wasn't very annoying, he found it cute), and the occasionally stirring. The human still couldn't believe he was a ghoul, he was too sweet to be one.

He couldn't kill Yukwon, he's become too attached, and killing him will break both their hearts.


End file.
